The Shadower
by Syron13
Summary: On Hiatus: I don't like summaries. Something happens that could change everything for the wizarding world. That's all I'm saying. AU Set at end of GoF and beginning of OoTP Contains some spoilers form HBP


The Shadower by Syron13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and am making no money off it. This applies to every chapter of this story so this is the first and last notice.

AN: Just in case you didn't realize this is set at the end of the 4th book and beginning of the summer of the 5th. Meaning Sirius is alive for now. Yes for now it's my story so if the plot requires that I kill him all over again a will. Sorry, but there is every chance that it might not.

CH1

_Bright_

_So bright_

_It had been dark before_

_Yes, dark_

_There was nothing before, was there?_

_No_

_Not for so long_

_Now, so much_

_So much noise_

_So much light_

_  
Why?_

_Why had it changed_

_Was anything else different?_

…

_Yes_

_Space_

_There is so much more now_

_But why?_

_---(------_

The fire flashed green as Mr. Weasley came out of the fire and into the grimy kitchen of Number 12 Grimwald Place. He brushed the soot off and went to into what could be called a living room. A rather full living room at that.

The Twins, Ginny, Hermonie, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin all looked up at him from their places around the small room. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"They want to keep Ron for observation but they said that he should make a full recovery. He should be back in about a week."

There was a nearly physical change in the rooms' atmosphere at this news, several people letting out breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

"Alright, know it's late. Everyone up to bed." Mr. Weasley said looking at the children. For once not even the Twins commented, as all those of Hogwarts age headed up to bed. It had been a long day for all of them.

Once they were out of sight Mr. Weasley collapsed into the nearest chair and ran his hands over his face.

"Arthur?" he looked up. "I'm sorry I…

"No Sirius, me and Molly knew the kind of things could be in the house when we brought the children here."

"But if I had looked harder. Perhaps I would have…

"No, you couldn't have found and removed every single harmful thing from this house by the time we moved in. It was our choice to bring the children here. Besides Ron is going to be fine."

Sirius didn't look convinced but let it rest for now. "Will he really?" he asked. "Be alright that is."

"Yes, thank Merlin. Though we have been asked to keep a close eye on him in case any long term effects appear."

Remus folded his arms and nodded his head. "Understandable. Mixing potion ingredients the wrong way can be a very dangerous thing and we have no way of knowing what was on that shelf before it fell. Add the possibility of there being anything truly dark involved and I would agree that him not being permanently injured was indeed a small miracle."

"How's Molly taking all this?"

Mr. Weasley gave them a little smile. "You know how she worries about the children. Lets just say that Ron wasn't the only one having potions forced down him when we arrived."

They all shared a smile at that.

"I take it she's still there," said Remus.

"Yes, Raging Hippogriphs couldn't get her to leave let alone the staff of St Mongos. I doubt well will be seeing her till Ron returns. I remember when Bill had to go to St Mongos once. It wasn't for anything serious but you couldn't pry her form in the entire time."

"Guess this means we will be fending for our selves for a week then." Remus said.

"Merlin help us" was Arthur's reply.

They all chuckled and then headed up stairs themselves to get some much needed sleep.

_---(------_

"Hermione" whispered Ginny "You awake?"

"Hmm…Ya, what is it" came a sleepy reply.

"Do you really think Ron will be ok? I mean they said he would but…"

"I'm sure of it. The people at St Mongos are the best there are. They wouldn't have told your parents that Ron would make a full recovery unless they truly believed that."

"I know, it's just…well you saw him Hermione. It was terrible. He was just lying there. He looked so pale and the glass and fumes, it…it...was just…" Ginny gave a small sob as she once again saw the image in her minds eye.

She had been the first to find Ron after the incident. They had all been assigned to work cleaning in pares for safety due to all the potentially harmful things still around the Orders new headquarters. When they arrived it looked as if the house hadn't been cleaned in decades, which it probably hadn't. Coming from the clean if sometimes chaotic house hold she did it was absolutely revolting by comparison.

She had been paired with Ron that day. She had only left to use the loo. It would only take a few minutes, nothing to worry about. I mean we had only been dusting surly Ron would be fine for the time it took her to get back.

That was what she had thought at the time but obviously she had been wrong. She didn't know how it had happened. She had come back to find one of the shelves that had lined the wall tipped over and beneath it, her brother. Glass shards were everywhere as liquids, unidentifiable thing oozed around him, and noxious looking fumes spilling outward.

He had been so pale… and the blood. His head had a large gash in it and he was covered in small cuts. She had screamed so loud upon finding him that even Mrs. Black would have been impress had she been so inclined.

Others had quickly come and Ron had been swiftly to St Mongos, leaving everyone staying at Grimwald Place for the night a great deal of anxiety for news about the youngest male Weasley.

"I was his partner. If I hadn't of left"

"Don't you dare start Ginny Weasley", cut in Hermione. "This was not your fault. Who's to say that if you had been there you could have stopped it? For all we know the same thing could have happened to you. Then who knows how long it would have been before someone found you."

"But you don't know for sure. I could have helped." Ginny retorted.

"Maybe, maybe not. No one knows what happened for sure. No one but Ron, that is." Hermione sighed. "It is no use thinking about it. We can maybe this and maybe that all we want but it wont change what happened. It's in the past Ginny. All we can do know is be there for Ron when he gets back and be more careful from now on."

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed. "I know your right I just wish there was something I could do. You know?"

There was a sort silence as Hermione thought. "Well, we could always make him something. A get well card or something, and you know how he is about food. We could do something along those lines."

"Ya, that would be good", replied Ginny.

"But not tonight." Hermione yawned.

"Night Hermione"

"Night Ginny"

"and Hermione"

"Hmmm" came a sleepy reply.

"Thanks"

_---(------_

_The bright light was gone now._

_The sounds all but gone too._

_The light and sound come and go._

_---------------------------------------_

_The sound._

_It means something._

_Has meaning……Words_

_Yes, Words._

_People speak words._

_---------------------------------_

_The light_

_There are shapes._

_All kinds, all different, always changing, moving._

_What are they?_

_The sound comes from them…the words._

_People make words._

_They are people._

_Yes, I see them know._

_Couldn't before._

_Don't know why._

_It's obvious know._

_How could I not see?_

_They talk to each other…they don't talk to me._

_------------------------------_

_Why don't they talk to me? _

_Don't I have sounds?_

_Don't I have words?_

_------------------------_

_They look at each other…they don't look at me._

_Why don't they look at me?_

_Don't I have color?_

_Don't I change and move?_

_-----------------------------_

_What am I?_

_---(------_

_---(------_

AN: Ok, what do you think? Anyone have a clue were this is going. I would be amazed if you did at this point but it is always fun so see peoples guesses. I am sorry if there are any grammar slips but I really wanted to post my first ch of this story and didn't wait for my beta. Bad author bad author.


End file.
